


Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Missing Kageyama Tobio, Presumed Dead, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama Tobio disappeared four years ago.Hinata Shoyo is determined to figure out what truly happened.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (implied)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore

Kageyama's initial disappearance had come as a real shocker to a lot of people. Nobody had expected it, honestly. Why would a fifteen-year-old high schooler, with his whole life ahead of him, and a loving support group, suddenly disappear? It didn't make sense and had been a considerable drama topic for a good few months following the initial vanishing. 

There had been a huge commotion about the whole thing at first. People had started search parties around Japan, there were many investigations, and some places even held marches in solidarity for the missing teen. 

Nothing came up, though, in the end. No matter how many times Kageyama's family, friends, and teammates would go up on TV and beg for him to "just come home already, Kageyama, we miss you," he never did. He never once showed up at his doorstep or at the Karasuno gym again. 

He was well and truly missing. Well and truly gone. 

Hinata had always been the one to suspect that there was something just not right with the whole thing. Something suspicious that couldn't be explained or accounted for. He was the one who had last seen Kageyama before he disappeared after all, so it truly did make sense that he'd feel curious or even guilty about what had happened. 

But, in reality, Hinata didn't feel guilty. Why would he? There was no way that he could have stopped whatever had happened to Kageyama because nobody even knew what it was in the first place. He didn't need people continually reminding him of that "oh, Hinata; you mustn't worry about it, okay? It wasn't your fault," He knew it wasn't! 

Hinata didn't care that people might point fingers at him because he did know that he hadn't taken part in Kageyama's disappearance. If anything, he was doing a better job than those investigators that had tried to figure out why Tobio had vanished and where he had gone. 

The people protesting and marching and searching for Kageyama had eventually dwindled into just his family and a couple of old teammates. The years had passed on, all of the first-years had graduated and moved onto college, and it was almost as if 'Kageyama Tobio' was simply a lost relic of the past. A memory that they wanted to forget. 

Not for Hinata, though. Never for Hinata. 

See, while Hinata might have arguably moved on with his life and his soaring volleyball career, his dedication to figuring out what had happened to the genius setter had never dwindled. It was just something that he kept quieter. After all, his previous interactions with some of Kageyama's 'friends' hadn't gone very well when he'd questioned them. 

_"So... where were you all on the night that Kageyama disappeared?"_

_Karasuno's members, teary-eyed and wearing similarly confused expressions, looked up towards the ginger first year. Their expressions drifted between shocked, appalled, and then upset all over again. Hell, even Tsukishima seemed alarmed._

_Suga swallowed, his brows furrowing as he straightened up somewhat. "Hinata, what- what do you mean?"_

_Pale arms crossed over a small torso. "I think you know what I mean, Sugawara-san."_

_Shoyo knew that these were his friends, that they'd always be his friends, but he couldn't cross anyone off his list of subjects yet, not without solid alibies. He needed to be sure that they hadn't been involved in Kageyama's disappearance._

_Hinata sighed a little when nobody spoke up further. "I just need to know where everyone was during that night, and then we can continue."_

_They'd been trying to practice, though everyone had seemed as if they were rather 'down-in-the-dumps.' It made sense though, especially since it had only been a few weeks since their genius setter had up and vanished. Maybe Hinata should be more upset? No. He needed to stay strong and try and figure out what had truly happened to Tobio._

_"If you could, please just tell me? I really need to get this written down so-"_

_"Enough! Hinata, God, that's enough, alright?"_

_Tsukishima's voice, as sharp and assertive as ever, cut through what the ginger had been trying to say._

_There was a clearly displeased expression on Tsukishima's face, his gaze almost thunderous. He was cradling a sobbing Yamaguchi against his chest – it was something that might have shocked the team before, but it wasn't a new development anymore._

_"Just enough, alright, Hinata? Can't you tell you're hurting everyone?"_

_A pause. Hinata had glanced around the hall. Everyone did seem pretty upset, actually. Oh-_

_"Just stop."_

__

Hinata had only managed to get their 'alibis' a long time after the initial disappearance. It had taken a lot of begging, pleading, and convincing them that he definitely wasn't acting suspicious and was just worried about his friend. He just wanted Kageyama to come home. 

During the middle of all of that, Hinata had even tried Oikawa and Iwaizumi, two of Kageyama's old senpai's. Though that hadn't gone very well either, seeing as he'd caught them at Kageyama's actual funeral. 

(Though, of course, a closed casket due to the lack of body.) 

_"Great King! Ace-"_

_Hinata's voice rang throughout the hushed graveyard. They'd just lowered the – still incredibly empty – coffin into the ground, and now most people were dispersing. There had been a lot of tears shed and heartfelt speeches, but Hinata hadn't been there for that. He'd only shown up to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa._

_As grim as it might sound, he really did need their alibis._

_"What is it?"_

_Hajime's tone was as firm as ever when he responded, though his gaze softened somewhat at the sight of Hinata. Of course, with the ginger being Kageyama's best friend, he'd gotten a lot of condolences and sympathies. Not that he needed them, obviously._

_It wasn't like Kageyama had actually died. Shoyo was sure of it._

_"Oh! I don't mean to be intrusive, but the night that Kageyama disappeared, what were you two doing?"_

_Iwaizumi blinked. "What?"_

_Hinata glanced up from his notepad, where he'd been writing everything to do with Kageyama's case, down. His brows furrowed somewhat. Had they not understood? "I'm trying to get your alibis for-"_

_Oikawa spun around this time; his eyes were red and puffy, and his gaze furious. More furious than when Shiratorizawa had continuously beaten his team. It was starkly apparent that Oikawa was absolutely furious._

_"How dare you say that?" He hissed, his fists shaking at his sides. "How dare you try and insinuate that we had something to do with this!"_

_Iwaizumi swallowed down his own anger, gently placing a hand on Tooru's shoulder to hold him back._

_"I think you should go, Hinata." He sighed, smoothing over his friend's shoulders in an attempt to placate him._

_Hinata stared for a few more moments before nodding slowly. That was weird. Really, really weird. But he wouldn't question it, at least for now. He'd get those alibis some way or another. No matter the cost._

__

Hinata let out a sigh as he scrubbed at his face. It'd been a while since he'd finally gotten everyone's alibis, and so far, nothing had come up. Nothing at all. Four years since Kageyama Tobio's sudden disappearance and it was as if Shoyo had finally hit a brick wall. 

He'd been doing great at first, figuring out specific leads and trying to track down each and every shred of evidence that was available, but now, it was as if his brain had stopped working correctly. 

Hinata let his head slump down against his messy desk. An exhausted expression took over his face, and he only seemed to collapse further into his plush seat. He'd spent so much of his life, so much of his savings and his adolescence in search of a vanished best friend, and now it seemed as if he finally had to stop. He had to give up. 

Another sigh. 

"Where are you, Tobio?" 

There was a sharp knock at his door.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
